Kirk goes to Taco Bell
by GonahaomBless
Summary: Cause why the fuck not.


It was a normal day in the heavens. Well, as normal as it gets, anyways. Kirk was reading his ancient book, and Bohly, his twin brother, was wondering what he was doing.

" Kirk, are you gonna keep your nose buried in that strange book of yours all summer? You gotta go out, have an adventure! " Bohly exclamd.

" Not now, " Kirk said quietly. " I'm trying to decode this. "

He was looking at a cryptogram that said, " XSLFA QBE QXZL YBII ". Kirk was offically stumped. He could not figure out what it meant. And it seemd very mysterious to him.

" Gonahaom is gonna take us to the diner for lunch, Kirk! " Bohly exclames.

Kirk, however, was not in the mood for the diner. He was publicy humiliated the last time he went, and he thougt the food wasn't very good anyway.

" Bohly, I don't want to go to the diner, " Kirk said solemmly. " I want to go somewhere else.

" But there is really nothing else in this place, ulness you count the Taco Bell near the gates. " Bohly replied.

" Taco Bell? " Kirk's ears perked up. He had never eaten at Taco Bell before, and ever since last week, he had a craving for mexican food for some reason.

" Why don't we go to Taco Bell today? " Kirk asked.

" Taco Bell? " Gonahaom questioned. " Why d'you wanna go THERE? It smells like the bathroom when it gets clogged. "

" I had my heart set on pancakes, Bohly moaned. "

" Listen, you can go to Taco Bell if you want to, but don't come crying to me when you smell like expired onions. "

" Fine, I Will. " Kirk said harshly.

" Don't let the door hit you on the way out, " Gonahaom said. But as he was exiting the Mystery Shack, the door hit him on the way out.

" AH HA HA HA HA HA! " said Gonahaom. He was laughing.

So anyways, Bohly and Gonahaom went to the diner, while Kirk tried to find the Taco Bell. He had brought with him his book and a couple of bucks. But finding the Taco Bell was harder than he had previously thought. He had been looking around town for what seemed like days. The Mysteru Book wasn't helping him either. Until he saw a flicker of a sign near the gates. He went through the gates.

" Why would there be a Taco Bell behind those gates? " Kirk asked himself.

After fighting severyal battles for about an hour, Kirk finally got to the Taco Bell. But it sure didn't look like any Taco Bell he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of robots, in an open field, completely different from the fluffy floors of the heavens. The open field was covered with at least three layers of mines, which got the attention of Kirk. He stuck his hand into the mines.

" OW! " Kirk shouted. A mine poked him. It hurts.

The resturant, Taco Bell, looked like a silo, sort of. Well, it was very cylindrical. The outside had rusty picnic tables, and looked like no one used them at all. Kirk walked up the the resturant's door.

" Should I go in there? " Kirk asked himself. " I'm starting to have second thoughts. Why is there a small, desolate, Tacobell by the gate, miles from the nearest path? But I guess it's my only option. Bohly and Gonahaom are probably don with lunch right now. "

And they were. Bohly wondered why Kirk hadn't come back, but Gonahaom didn't give a damn.

So Kirk entered the resturant. But he was relieved to see that the interior was normal, except for its high ceiling. There were also no customers inside, but Kirk thought that was normal, considering how the franchise was so isolated.

He went up to the counter. There was only one cashier working the registers. A young, creepy teen cashier in the name of Foxwolf.

Kirk decided what he wanted to order, than approached the register.

" Excuse me, I'll hav- "

" WE ONLY GOT TACOS! " Foxwolf interrupted.

" Ok, I guess I'll have a taco, then. " Krk said.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY? " Foxwolf yelled.

" I SAID I WANT A TACO. " Kirk yelled back.

" Ok, then. " Foxwlf said, then went in the back for a few minutes. When she came out, she was carrying kirks taco.

" That'll one dolla, " Foxwolf said. Kirk gave her the money, and went to sit down at the least grimiest table.

" Holla holla get dolla, " Foxwol said.

Kirk bit into the hot, spicy, juicy taco, filled with thick, pure, meat, mild, tantalizing black beans, and sour, fluffy, sour cream. He enjoyed the single bite of that perfectly cooked taco, and still tasted it in his mouth after he swallowed it.

But as he was about to bite into it a second time, he felt a churning movement inside his body, something that he had felt often.

" Uh oh. " Kirk said, than rushed to find the lavatory.

" Man, that really went through me, " Kirk said to himself.

For some reason, the bathrooms were hidden in a corner, far from the counter, and far from the table he was sitting at.

When he walked in, he found that the bathrooms were surprisingly clean, for a fast food resturant, anyway. And Kirk found this suspicious. All of the stalls were full and no one was using the urinals.

But, right on cue, someone walked out on one of the stalls. Kirk didn't pay much attention to who was walking out, but he was wearing all black and had a plastic bag with him. Kirk just had to go.

Unfortunaly, he didn't make it in time. He checked his pants and found the worst of all.

" Diarreah. " Kirk said. " Yeegh. "

He was about to leave the stal when he noticed a bulge in his pants.

He touched the bulge, and once he touched it, he knew exactly what it was. It was an erection.

He found himself completely aroused after touching it, and started to do it some more. Eventually, he was ready to hardcore masturbate. He didn't know what was arousing him, but he knew he was aroused.

He took off his black pants and his soiled boxers, revealing his large-sized, but not too large, penis. The tip was bright and red, like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

Kirk started to yank his Johnson harder and faster. Starting to harden up. Kirk's soiled hands started to feel bits of pre-cum on his dry fingers.

Eventually, the large cock couldn't take it anymore and burst in an explosion of cum. The cum got all over the walls and toilet, and Kirk felt proud. He had creamed himself for the first time, but he was upset that it was not over Pugruahu.

" _No,_ " Kirk thought. " _All this is not enough for me. I need to release **all** of this!_ "

With his erection still active, Kirk began yanking his penis again. It was much quicker, and Kirk cummed quicker. It was a bigger release than last time, and it began to rain Kirk's seed.

Kirk felt more proud than last time, his heart was about to burst from all the droplets of cum falling down from the celing. He felt as happy as he felt on the day the first snowfall of the year.


End file.
